Jacket Weather
by Aksannyi
Summary: It starts getting colder in October, and it becomes necessary to wear jackets in the early mornings and late evenings. Ziva notices something, and what does it lead to? TIVA, of course. One shot, teeny tiny season seven spoilers.


* * *

**Notes: I got this idea while accidentally catching a _really _cute coworker of mine taking his jacket off. Hey, I may be getting old, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate some eye candy! Naturally, this translated into some TIVA. Very slight season seven spoilers, but really, you blink and you miss it.  
**

* * *

**Yes, I do know that I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it. I hold no delusions that the characters belong to me. In fact, I am remarkably aware that they are not my own creation. Painfully so, at times. :P  
**

* * *

**Jacket Weather**

The sun still shone during the day, but the October evenings grew chilly quickly, and the nights were downright cold. Early mornings were frigid, and mornings had become jacket weather just as suddenly as the darkness seemed to settle in the early evenings. The sudden change from warmth to cold was still a shock, however, and jackets hardly helped to keep the chill of the oncoming winter from truly wiggling its way into one's mind.

Indeed, Ziva thought to herself, it had been very cold this morning. There had been frost on the windshield of her car and the sky had that eerie grey color that seemed to indicate the cold months to come. Her own coat hung on the back of her chair as she sat typing another field report while McGee was showing Gibbs a new software program they'd put on all of the computers.

Tony was late again.

It was funny how much things could change, but the little things would remain the same. It did not matter at all what had happened in the past several months, for Tony was still Tony. And Tony was still late.

What surprised her was that Gibbs hadn't noticed yet. Or if he had, he wasn't saying. Then again, McGee had him pretty well distracted for the moment.

Before she could delve any further into her thoughts, however, the familiar ding of the elevator ... dinged ... and in walked Tony as though there was no such thing as "late." Ziva noticed that he also wore a jacket this morning, a simple black jacket meant for cool - but not cold - days. She admired how well it suited him.

"Good morning, team Gibbs," he said as he made his way confidently into the bullpen, not the least bit concerned about being tardy. "Cold, isn't it?"

"You're late, DiNozzo," was the expected response from Agent Gibbs.

"I'd tell you it won't happen again, boss, but truth is, it probably will," Tony said with just a hint of apology to his words. Ziva smiled slightly. Gibbs didn't know it, but even _he _fell for DiNozzo's charm sometimes. Tony would probably be out of a job by now if that weren't the case.

Gibbs just smiled. He might not be prepared to fire his senior field agent, but he'd surely have something else up his sleeve as punishment.

Ziva watched this exchange wordlessly, taking in the team dynamic again. She was still getting used to her first few weeks as an agent, and while it really wasn't _that _different, things had shifted just a bit. She could sense it. And so instead of participating, she merely observed.

Gibbs and McGee were still wrapped up in that computer, and it was apparent that Gibbs was just not going to get the hang of it within the next five minutes. Watching that exchange was boring, though. Her eyes settled on DiNozzo.

He set his keys down on his desk, then took his badge, weapon, and cell phone out of his coat pocket one by one, and put them all inside the top drawer of his desk. He picked up his coffee and took a sip of it, and Ziva watched as he thoroughly enjoyed the taste of it. Or was it the warmth? Either way, she could tell that he appreciated it.

She didn't think he knew that she was watching him. In fact, she'd gotten quite good at watching him without actually looking at him. Through the corner of her eye. Over the monitor of her computer. Sideways glances. She'd grown accustomed to knowing where he was at all times. She told herself (and anyone else who would ask) that it was because he was her partner, but she knew it was because she simply enjoyed admiring him, whether it be from afar or up close.

He was unzipping his jacket now, and she was captivated by the simple action. He finished unzipping the garment, and then watched as he shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms so that he could catch the neck of it in his hands, and then hang it haphazardly from a hook behind his desk.

Just this simple act of removing his coat sent shivers down her spine. She could imagine him taking off far more than just his jacket, and it ... it ... _flustered _her! She felt her face redden slightly, but far more embarrassing was how just watching him shed an article of clothing had somehow affected her.

She hated to admit it, but she was actually _turned on_ watching him remove his jacket. She wanted him.

_Just from that? _she mentally admonished herself. Surely she wasn't turned on beyond belief by just a jacket. But she was, she admitted to herself finally. Watching him shrug it off, she wondered if he'd remove his shirt the same way, casually and absentmindedly, or would he be more deliberate about it?

She wondered if he'd allow her to take it off for him, and immediately regretted pondering the possibility.

"Something wrong, Ziva?" he asked then, catching her staring.

"Nothing," she responded, certainly not about to admit what she was thinking. Gibbs' phone rang then, and all heads turned toward that desk as he answered it, muttered a response, and hung it back up.

"DiNozzo, David. Go back to Lieutenant Murphy's neighborhood and see if you can't find out who her boyfriend was," he said, dismissing them. He was still very obviously engrossed in the computer program. McGee looked on with a hint of jealousy, obviously not in the mood to teach the computer illiterate team leader, and the two agents made their way to the elevator.

They stepped in when the doors opened, and almost immediately, Tony hit the emergency stop switch, cloaking the two of them in the familiar soft lighting.

"I saw you checking me out," he said with a grin.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Ziva replied. Even though her eyes told him nothing, her face was betraying her, turning an incriminating shade of pink.

"Is that why you're blushing?" he teased.

"I am not!" she replied indignantly. He stared at her, but she couldn't meet his eyes. He continued to stare silently for what seemed like hours. She continued to avoid his gaze.

"Is that why you won't look at me?" he asked, more seriously this time.

She looked up at him then, daring to meet his eyes, and she didn't see the amused look she'd expected, instead, she saw nothing other than pure ... lust? Was that what she was seeing? Or was it just her imagination?

"Just admit it, Ziva, it's okay. I am not ashamed to admit when I've been checking you out," he said.

"That is because checking someone out is as second nature as breathing for you, Tony," she challenged back, delaying an inevitable admission.

He said nothing, just continued to look at her pointedly, until she was unable to continue staring at him. She knew that she was not going to win this battle, and she also knew that her admission of guilt in this instance would make him even more infuriating to deal with. Unless...

"Fine. I will admit that I was checking you out, as you put it, when you were removing your jacket." She took the opportunity to try to shift some of the discomfort off of herself and onto him by moving well into his personal space. She lowered her voice to a much more seductive tone. "Imagining what it would be like to watch you take your shirt off, revealing your bare chest."

He didn't respond, but his eyes widened at her new closeness, and she could see he was becoming a bit uncomfortable, but the kind of discomfort brought on by raw sexual tension and lust.

"And then I imagined what it would be like if _I,_" she paused for emphasis, "were the one taking your shirt off."

"You know, if you really want to know, Ziva," he choked out, "I'd be more than happy to let you."

"I am sure," she responded knowingly. She lifted her hand up to unbutton the top button of his dress shirt, leaning into him seductively and then backing away. She delighted at his sharp intake of breath at her touch.

She started to back away further, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, though more forcefully than he intended to, and she collided into him. The wall of the elevator behind him kept him from falling, but Ziva found herself pressed up against him, holding to him for balance. She used the opportunity to slowly exhale her warm breath onto his neck. Again, he breathed sharply.

"It seems," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I am not the only one _excited _at the prospect of me taking off your shirt."

"Trust me, Ziva, that action has come up in more than a few fantasies of mine," he choked out, and she raised her eyebrows in response, surprised at his admission. He was surprised that she was surprised.

"Fantasies? You have fantasies with me in them?"

He laughed. "Are you kidding? You have been the object of my fantasies for years." He was surprised that she'd never considered herself as an object of his fantasies.

"Any in the elevator?" she asked, interest piqued. She pressed up against him, aligning her hips with his and feeling him tense at her closeness, putting her hands on either side of his torso. She enjoyed this closeness, this intimacy they were currently sharing. He wasn't sure if she was insinuating that she wanted to reenact one of his fantasies or if she was just teasing him. _Probably both! _he thought to himself.

"If you name a place we've ever been, I've probably fantasized about the two of us there," he responded, reaching his hand down to touch her hip and squeeze her into him a little.

She didn't respond. Instead, she ran her hands up his chest, stopping at the buttons to his shirt. He drew in his breath sharply, and as she started to unbutton his shirt, he leaned his head down and captured her lips with his. She responded eagerly, and he put his arm loosely around her waist as she continued to undo all of the buttons on his dress shirt, untucking the tails of the shirt from his jeans and finally unbuttoning the very last button, revealing his bare chest.

He continued kissing her, tasting her lips with his own, teasing her with his tongue, while she was busy running her hands up the front of his chest. Her touch was intoxicating, and he groaned into her mouth as she ran her fingers up the front of his body. When she got there, she slid her hands underneath his shirt and grasped his shoulders, pushing the garment back and off of them, stopping only momentarily while he removed his arms from around her waist. She slid his shirt all the way down his arms, reveling in her new discovery of just how sexy it actually had been to remove Tony's shirt. Every bit as sexy as she'd imagined, and more. She tossed the shirt the floor and curled her fingers around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

He pulled his mouth away for just a moment to say breathlessly, "Now it's my turn to take off _your _shirt." She smiled into the kiss, a smile she was sure that he did not see, but she was sure that he knew she was more than willing to let him strip her down. He was reluctant to pull his lips away from hers long enough to do it, though.

"What are you waiting for, Tony?" she asked him softly when he finally pulled his lips from hers. She continued to run her hands all over his chest, enjoying this opportunity to explore his body.

He didn't respond, but simply started at the bottom, first lightly pulling her blouse from her pants, then concentrating on slowly pulling each button from its hole, watching intently as doing so revealed more of her body to him. She removed her arms from the front of his chest, stepping back slightly to give him a better view of what he so desperately wanted to see.

Ziva could tell how excited Tony was at every additional part of her body he revealed as he undid her shirt, letting his fingers graze along the front of her torso, and as he climbed higher, her breasts. She shuddered at even this slight touch. He was teasing her by barely touching her at all.

She looked up at him, and met his eyes with her own. All she saw was raw desire, realizing just how much he had wanted this. His intense gaze matched her own.

He mimicked her motions when he reached the top button of her shirt, easing it off her shoulders and revealing her breasts cupped in a simple black bra. Tony knew that he'd never seen a sexier garment as he let Ziva's blouse drop to the floor next to his own dress shirt.

"Gorgeous," he murmured, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and once again taking her mouth in a searing kiss. He reveled in the feel of his hands touching her bare back, simultaneously enjoying the feel of her arms wrapped around his neck and their bare skin touching. The sound of her gasping into his kisses, the way her tongue seemed to caress the inside of his mouth. He kissed her neck. He couldn't stop kissing her. Now that he started, he was not sure that he ever wanted to stop, for fear that he'd never get the chance again.

"Oh, Tony," she murmured, basking in everything, his touch, his taste, his scent; all of which threatened to overwhelm her, the sensations were so great.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva," he moaned, "I want you so badly."

"We can not do this ... not here," she responded, regretfully coming to her senses, and he pulled away, for the first time remembering that they were still in the elevator at work.

"Oh shit," he mumbled casually as the realization hit him. She looked up at him, and as he looked into her eyes, he desperately wanted to pull her right back into him, work be damned. But he knew that he couldn't. She looked down at the shirts they'd discarded.

"Ziva." She looked back up at him.

"Yes, Tony?" she whispered, drawing in a breath, and unknowingly holding it.

"I'm not finished finding out what it's like to take your clothes off." She let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I am not, either," she responded with a smile, and crouched down to pull their shirts off the floor, handing Tony's to him. They finished dressing themselves in a comfortable silence, both still somewhat reeling from what had just taken place, and the confirmation that it would not be a one-time occurrence.

As Ziva finished buttoning up her shirt, Tony grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him one final time, giving her one more passionate kiss before he reached over and flipped the switch, throwing the elevator back in motion. They pulled apart reluctantly and the elevator continued its descent.

They arrived at the ground floor, the elevator announcing them with a ding, and they exited to the parking garage and headed quietly to the car, sliding inside.

"Ziva," Tony said, breaking the silence. She looked at him expectantly, and he grinned at her. "Come over tonight."

"Are you asking me to come help you undress?" she asked, looking at him seductively.

He returned her gaze, a stare charged with passion, barely gasping out, "Oh yeah," in response.

"I will," she said softly, taking his hand in hers, "and I will enjoy every second of it."

They could hardly wait.

* * *

**And there it is! I thought about making this one M, but it just didn't feel right when I started going in that direction. I have other M-rated stuff in the works, though, so I can get it out of my system with those. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
